Viagem ao Passado 2
by Ange Paris
Summary: Uma casa à beira do penhasco. Uma passagem pelo jardim, uma porta emparedada, um papel de parede. Até que ponto acontecimentos assombrosos podem ser considerados apenas meras coincidências? Porém, sem saber exatamente como, Amy adquire uma certeza macabra
1. Prólogo

"Então, se és digna de si mesma, não teima em espertar a lembrança morta ou expirante; não busca no olhar de hoje a mesma saudação do olhar de ontem, quando eram outros os que encetavam a marcha da vida, de alma alegre e pé veloz."

Machado de Assis

-xXx-

Repetiu numa voz baixa e trêmula:

– _Cubra o rosto dela. Meus olhos se ofuscam, ela morreu jovem..._ Então, eu estava de volta na casa, na escada, olhando para baixo, para o hall, através da balaustrada, e eu a vi deitada lá. Estendida... morta. Seu cabelo tão dourado e seu rosto tão... tão _azul_! Estava morta, estrangulada, e alguém estava dizendo aquelas palavras naquele mesmo tom maligno... e vi as mãos dele... cinzentas, enrugadas... não eram mãos, eram patas animalescas... Foi horrível! É o que posso dizer. Ela estava morta...

Miss Mild perguntou, suave:

– Quem estava morta?

A resposta veio rápida e automática:

– Helen...

**Pessoas especiais e únicas desse mundão afora!**

**Primeiramente, FELIZ DIAS DAS CRIANÇAS PARA TODOS NÓS! - sim, eu ainda me sinto uma criança às vezes... e sim, eu sei que é amanhã... :P**

**Agora, mantendo o foco na fanfic, resolvi seguir o concelho "fodástico" de Maari - segundo suas próprias palavras - e fazer "Viagem ao Passado 2". Obrigada, amiga! ;D**

**A história é a mesma e vai continuar do mesmo jeitinho de antes! Não se preocupem. Podem ficar tranquilas, eu não sou doida como alguns pensam! Apenas uns mistérios a mais... **

**Mas deu pra sentir o clima tenebroso com o prólogo, não deu? Sinistro... Amei fazer essa sinopse! Bom, vocês verão o que vai acontecer! Tenham calma, sem pressa! Esse foi apenas um aperitivo para o prato principal! Devo estar postando o primeiro capítulo em breve!**

**Antes de tudo queria dizer que estou muito feliz de já fazer parte da grande família fanfinction há quase seis meses e principalmente de conseguir já escrever 62 capítulos em "Viagem ao Passado", conseguir 256 reviews, mais de 5.800 acessos e agora continuar em "Viagem ao Passado 2". **

**Tenho que confessar que foram muitos dias - e noites - que passei sentada na minha cadeira, com o notebook à minha frente, lendo e relendo cada capítulo com extremo cuidado, atenção e afeto, melhorando cada frase, procurando vocabulários no dicionário, trocando palavras por outras que talvez ficassem melhor. Foram dias olhando para o céu e para o jardim da janela do meu quarto quase que implorando para uma luz divina clarear minhas ideias. Foram noites em claro pensando em um enredo que prestasse, um enredo no mínimo razoável em vez das ideias clichês que me ocorriam mais rápido. Foram tarefas e estudos que eu deixei de lado para melhorar ou terminar um capítulo com a intenção de postar mais rápido.**

**Por fim, queria dizer muito abrigada a todos vocês que leem e comentam ou mesmo os que apenas a leem, porque todos você fazem parte dessa fanfic. Eu a escrevo _por causa_ de vocês e _para_ vocês. Então cada pedacinho, cada capítulo, cada frase, cada letra, por mais insignificante que seja, dedico à vocês. Ela não é composta apenas por personagens, diálogos ou pensamentos, é feita por pessoas que sentam-se em frente à tela de computador - ou ao celular, né, Maari? - e dedicam dez minutos do seu dia para ler algo que, para mim, é realmente muito importante. Saibam que todos vocês são muito importantes para mim. Muito obrigada! **

***Nossa, fiquei até emocionada aqui! :')**

**Beijinhos e aguardem ansiosamente a continuação!**


	2. Só restava amála

Àquela noite, Ian não foi para o seu quarto. Não podia deixar Amy sozinha ainda mais naquele estado.

Ainda tinha esculpido na mente o modo como ela havia lhe olhado, o modo como ela havia pedido para ele não ir, o medo nos seus olhos quando ela lhe olhou. Não, não era apenas medo, era algo muito mais forte que pavor. Algo que beirava a loucura, o descontrole, o irracional. O que de repente havia acontecido com ela? Por que ela havia reagido daquela forma?

Começava a ficar preocupado. E se fosse algo _realmente_ sério? E se Amy estivesse ficando _louca_? Aquele pensamento lhe perturbou. "Não há pior doença que a da mente" pensou. Afastou a possibilidade rapidamente.

Se bem que era tanta coisa para ela... E se fosse mesmo? Não importava. Ele ficaria sempre do seu lado.

_Sempre_.

Percebeu o quanto significava aquela palavra. E se ele se arrependesse? Olhou para ela. Algo lhe dizia que ele nunca se arrependeria. A garota dormia agora ao seu lado, com a cabeça descansada em seu peito. Afastou seu cabelo castanho sedoso. Abaixo de seus olhos permanecia avermelhado.

Pobre Amy...

Se ao menos houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer para melhorar seu estado...

-xXx-

– Bom dia! É hora de acordar!

Amy sentiu a voz entrar devagar pelo seu ouvido. Virou-se ainda meio dormindo, procurando de onde haviam vindo aquelas palavras. Sua boca estava seca e a língua, grudada no céu da boca. Se sentia estranha... As lembranças do dia anterior permaneciam gravadas na memória. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Tudo parecia lhe ocorrer em câmera lenta, tudo parecia borrado, como se tudo que chegasse até ela, passasse através de um filtro primeiro. Viu Ian sentado na sua cama, viu uma bandeja com comida, viu um ramalhete de flores. Viu muitas coisas, não entendeu a maioria.

– Não foi tudo um sonho? – ela murmurou, sonolenta.

Ian riu. Abriu um sorriso plácido.

– Felizmente, tudo aconteceu.

Ele olhou para os atordoados olhos verdes da amada. Tudo aquilo, tudo de bom e tudo de ruim, havia acontecido. Naquele instante, sentiu um sentimento esquisito, nada parecido com o que ele já havia sentido antes. Talvez fosse compaixão, talvez fosse algo mais profundo, mas, de todo modo, era algo forte, algo que doía quando ele a via daquele jeito, perturbada. Um sentimento piedoso de simpatia para com a sua tragédia, algo que suscitava nele um impulso altruísta de ternura. Algo forte e doloroso e que o fazia sentir-se tão fraco e incapaz quanto ela. Porque, no fundo, ele sabia que, por mais que ele fizesse e tentasse, nada adiantaria. Só lhe restava olhar para seus olhos e lhe dar um sorriso cálido, só o que lhe restava era amá-la. E foi isso que ele fez.

– Bom dia, querida.

Antes de perceber, Ian já havia se debruçado sobre ela e lhe dado um beijo da bochecha. "Pelo menos foi na bochecha", ela pensou. Seu bafo devia estar horrível. Podia ser romântica, mas era realista e sabia que só em cinema mesmo que os casais apaixonados acordavam já se beijando, porque na vida real, aquilo acabaria com qualquer namoro.

– Você vai para algum lugar? – ela perguntou, reparando em suas roupas.

– _Nós_ vamos passear. Mas isso só depois de você tomar o café.

– Ah! – Amy sorriu. – E nós vamos aonde, se é que eu possa saber?

Ian deu um sorriso misterioso.

– Nada muito especial. Por aqui mesmo. Acho que você não foi apresentada a casa muito bem.

– Hummm... certo.

Ela olhou a bandeja. Torradas com manteiga, queijo, bolinhos, biscoitos com geleia, suco, chocolate quente... Tinha comida suficiente para alimentar um exército. Não devia se acostumar aquilo, afinal quando voltasse a sua vida normal não lhe serviriam café na cama. Estranho pensar em sua vida como normal novamente. De um jeito esquisito ela já havia se acostumado àquela correria, à angústia, ao medo, pareciam já fazer parte dela. Mas será que um dia tudo aquilo acabaria? Olhou para Ian, para a comida, para o quarto, para a janela e para o clima lá fora. Estava nublado, nenhuma novidade. Mas era, para ela, de um jeito inexplicável, um nublado quase bonito. Suspirou.

– Que foi? – Ian lhe perguntou.

– Nada. Só estava... pensando.

– Em quê?

– Em nada e em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Pensando na comida, pensando que o dia hoje está quase bonito, pensando na minha vida, pensando quando isso vai acabar, pensando _como_ isso vai acabar... – deu outro suspiro e um sorriso suave. – Nada muito construtivo.

– Então coma e vamos passear por aí para você conhecer melhor a casa.

Ela sorriu. Era uma ideia melhor do que ficar enfurnada no quarto durante o dia inteiro pensando na sua vida.

– Vamos – falou animada.

-xXx-

A casa era linda, disso ninguém podia reclamar. O jardim então, uma beleza! Estavam indo para ele, descendo pela sala de visitas, por onde fornecia outra entrada para o jardim, quando Amy percebeu, a luz do dia, que havia um caminho que permitia chegar mais rápido até o mar. Infelizmente ele estava coberto de arbustos floridos. Uma pena.

– Ah... – murmurou.

– O que foi? – Ian virou-se para ela, interessado em saber o porquê daquele murmurio desconsolado.

– Não é nada. Só estava, aqui, pensando em algo.

– Acho que você anda pensando demais nas coisas. Infelizmente, Amy, não leio mentes e estou curioso. No que você estava pensando que lhe deixou tão frustrada?

Ela riu.

– É uma besteira, não vá rir. – Ele concordou com a cabeça, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Sei que não sou paisagista, nem arquiteta ou nada dessas coisas, e que vocês com certeza contrataram alguém famosíssimo para fazer isso, mas estava aqui pensando que seria realmente bem melhor um caminho que pegasse por ali, atravessasse o jardim de pedras e chegasse ao mar. Seria um caminho bem mais curto e cômodo do que ter de pegar aquela trilha mal cuidada, além de proporcionar uma bela vista na sala de visitas.

Ian olhou para ela. Amy continuou, fugindo de seus olhos:

– Você prometeu não rir. Eu sei, é uma besteira, mas é que eu acho que tendo uma casa praticamente à beira mar e não poder ver nem usufruir da bela paisagem, é uma completa falta de respeito com o mar e com a paisagem, já que é quase impossível de se ver ele daqui. – ela olhou novamente para ele, envergonhada. – Eu disse que não era nada...

– Não – Ian a interrompeu. – É uma ótima ideia.

– É?

– Claro! Realmente não sei como nunca ninguém pensou nisso. Vai ficar muito melhor. – ele olhou para ela. – Você poderia ser uma ótima paisagista, sim.

Amy corou.

– Desculpe, fica parecendo que sou uma intrometida.

– Não se preocupe, foi mesmo uma ótima ideia. Vou hoje mesmo falar como sr. Foster, nosso jardineiro. Mas falo isso com ele depois, antes quero lhe mostrar outra coisa. Venha.

Ian pegou sua mão e a levou de volta para dento da casa.

– E agora, para onde você está me levando? – ela perguntou.

– Agora é uma surpresa.

Amy sorriu discretamente ao pensar numa surpresa.

**Gente!**

**Como vocês estão? d^_^b**

***eu escutando Adele, minha diva**

**Como vocês viram, a história continuou do mesmo jeitinho do último capítulo da fanfic anterior. Nada de muito diferente. - Lauren, se acalme e tenha paciência que você entenderá aquela parte do prólogo daqui a pouco. Confie em mim, ok? ;D**

**Só uma coisinha, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho para as coisas realmente sinistras começarem a acontecer... talvez uns cinco capítulos... não sei, ainda não escrevi! :P**

**Sobre esse capítulo: será que a Amy está mesmo ficando louca? Qual será a próxima surpresa do Ian? Prometo que vai ser algo bem fofo! **

**Gostaram? Não gostaram? Só não se esqueçam das minhas amadas reviews!**

**Beijinhos! (Thata, você é a culpada por me deixar com vontade de comer brigadeiro :9)**

*indo para a cozinha ver se tem leite condensado


	3. The scientist

Amy percebeu que realmente não conhecia a casa direito. Uma das causas de ter chegado a esta conclusão era a sala em que estavam agora. Bem iluminada por janelas gigantescas cobertas por cortinas que iam até o chão, tinha exatamente no seu meio um piano de calda, preto e pomposo.

Ian a conduziu para ele. Ambos se sentaram no banco envernizado.

– Está era a minha surpresa. Sabe, estava me lembrando que a primeira vez em que toquei um piano na sua frente não foi em uma situação muito agradável e eu fui grosseiro e cruel - tudo bem que não era exatamente um piano, mas um cravo -, mas mesmo assim você me salvou de ser explodido e queimado junto com ele. Obrigado, Amy, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. Dizem que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras, mas uma música vinda daqui – Ele disse apontando para o coração. – vale mais do que qualquer ação.

E nisso, ainda de boca aberta e visivelmente abalada, Amy viu os dedos longos de Ian começarem a percorrer as alvas teclas de marfim e sua voz macia encher a sala com a suavidade de um garoto apaixonado.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**And tell you I set you apart**

**Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions**

**Oh let's go back to the start**

Vim te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito

Você não sabe quão adorável você é

Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você

E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado

Me conte seus segredos e me pergunte suas dúvidas

Oh, vamos voltar para o começo

**Running in circles, Coming in tails**

**Heads on a science apart**

Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos

Cabeças em uma ciência distante

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh take me back to the start**

Ninguém disse que era fácil

Oh, é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos

Ninguém disse que era fácil

Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil

Oh, leve-me de volta ao começo

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Don't speak as loud as my heart**

**And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me**

**Oh when I rush to the start**

Eu há pouco estava adivinhando números e dígitos

Solucionando os quebra-cabeças

Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso

Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração

Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre

Oh, e eu corro para o começo

**Running in circles, Chasing tails**

**Coming back as we are**

Correndo em círculos, perseguindo nossos rabos

Voltando para o que nós somos

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start **

Ninguém disse que era fácil

Oh, é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos

Ninguém disse que era fácil

Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil

Eu estou voltando para o começo

Então, quando a música parou, um silêncio absoluto pairou sobre eles.

Naquele momento, Amy não podia deixar de pensar o quanto aquela música tinha a ver com eles, com a busca às pista, com tudo.

Dizem que uma pessoa só sente falta de algo e vê o quanto aquilo é importante depois de perdê-lo. Pelo menos isso não havia acontecido com eles. Por pouco.

Aquela busca, muitas vezes chamada de imbecil pelos próprios, havia afastado-os quando o seu verdadeiro propósito era apenas uni-los. Quanto tempo foi preciso para eles olharem o que estava bem à frente dos seus olhos? Quanto tempo seria preciso para eles perdoarem a si mesmos e ao outro? Será que um dia tudo aquilo seria apenas uma névoa, um passado distante, um borrão indecifrável nas suas vidas? Será que um dia tudo aquilo seria apagado e desculpado? Eram essas as perguntas que cada um fazia em seu silêncio. Era tudo que eles mais queriam, mas por que tinha que ser tão difícil dizer adeus ao passado? Não se pode viver com alguém sem antes perdoar seus erros. E era o que eles tentavam fazer naquele momento. Perdoar aos seus erros, resolver tudo isso dentro de si. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que aquelas duras lembranças voltavam para assombrá-los quando tudo estava tão bem, quase perfeito?

Porém nada daquilo, nem os códigos ou os frascos e soros, havia os separados a ponto de não se verem nunca mais. Nada daquilo foi suficiente, nem com as atitudes sádicas da Isabel, para dizerem não ao coração, ao que sentiam quando se olhavam nos olhos.

Amy estava completamente sem ação, só conseguia piscar os olhos para ver se suas lágrimas, como por um milagre, não cairiam mais uma vez.

Ian olhava para ela com os olhos de um pecador arrependido, esperando ansiosamente o veredicto final para saber se ia para o paraíso, ficando eternamente ao lado da amada, ou ficaria no purgatório, sendo castigado por toda a eternidade por tudo o que havia feito, longe do que, para ele, agora era a sua vida.

Visto que ficou esperando um longo tempo sem nenhuma reação dela, resolveu falar algo, porque era melhor falar do que ter a garganta apertado por algo que parecia um corda de forca. Ele pegou nas mão da garota.

– Desculpe, desculpe por tudo. Por tudo que eu fiz, por tudo que eu pretendi fazer, por tudo que eu poderia ter feito, por tudo que minha mãe fez um dia com você e com sua família. Me perdoe, Amy. Vamos voltar para o começo e esquecer tudo de ruim pelo que nós passamos. Eu sei que eu fui um imbecil e que eu não te mereço, mas eu te amo e acho que isso basta, não? Eu sei o quanto é difícil esquecer tudo que aconteceu antes, mas eu preciso de você. – Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento e depois levantou-a com um olhar conformado de perdedor. – Mas não se sinta pressionada. Se não quiser nada, tudo bem, eu vou entender. Eu sei do peso das minhas ações.

– Se eu não quero, Ian? – Ela deu um sorriso. – Eu esperei esse tempo todo, pensando se um dia minha tristeza finalmente acabaria, pensando se um dia tudo entre nós ficaria resolvido, imaginando e ansiando por esse momento. E eu te amo, Ian, mesmo conhecendo os seus defeitos, até porque eu também tenho os meus, e perdoando suas falhas. Ninguém é perfeito.

Terminada aquela frase, Ian se debruçou sobre ela e deixou que seu coração o guiasse. Os lábios de Amy eram macios...

Um frio vento soprou na sala, agitando as cortinas e rebelando seus cabelos. Ian podia sentir o paraíso próximo...

-xXx-

Natalie torceu o nariz ao assistir àquela cena. Com Ian apaixonado seria muito mais difícil conseguir alguma coisa como sua mãe realmente esperava e _queria_ que eles conseguissem.

Um vento soprou no seu rosto, fazendo com que um tremor involuntário percorresse seu corpo fino. "Os Kabras não sentem medo, os Karas não sentem medo" ela repetiu a si mesma. A verdade era que ela não gostava daquele lugar, não mesmo. Daquele clima, nem daquela casa, nem de nada. Gostava de Londres com suas lojas maravilhosas e o ar opaco e espesso e as pessoas estilosas com seus salto altos, suas minissaias e seus óculos escuros e imensos para seus rostos pálidos.

Aquilo nada mais foi do que um impulso para conseguir logo o que queria e voltar à sua vida normal novamente. Era _tudo_ o que ela queria. Era _só_ o que ela queria.

**People, people, people!**

**Pois é. Como o feriado do dia dos professores foi adiado pra hoje, estou descansando aqui. Pena que amanhã começa a vida dura de novo... Mas não vamos antecipar meu sofrimento! Ainda é feriado e eu estou happy! - por pouco tempo...**

**Gostaram da surpresa do Ian? E a Natalie, muito sombria, não? O que será que ela vai fazer pra conseguir o que ela/a mãe quer? Esperem e verão! **

**Eu sei que vocês andam muito ansiosas para que comecem a acontecer os acontecimentos sombrios e tal... mas será que não dá pra esperar um pouquinho e deixar os dois curtirem um momento mais love? Eles agradecem...**

**Eu realmente pensei e colocar uma música da Adele, mas depois, pensando melhor, achei que ficaria um pouco _estranho_ o Ian cantando uma música dela... kkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado da música escolhida - que é The Scientist, do Coldplay e é originalmente tocada por violão, mas tudo bem... - e do capítulo também! Por isso não se esqueçam das minhas reviews!**

**Um obrigada especial pra Fê que foi quem me deu a ideia desse capítulo há muito tempo atrás...!**

**Beijinhos de batom - não, não de batom de maquiagem, mas de batom de chocolate, da Garoto! É que eu acabei de devorar um aqui! :9 hehehehehehehe!**


	4. Meu camarada!

Amy estava deitada na cama, tentando terminar de ler o livro, pois a todo momento parava de ler e ficava a lembrar da tarde que havia passado com Ian. Foi quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta.

– Amy? Amy? Você está acordada?

Ian sussurrava do outro lado de fora. Amy se levantou da cama, quase tropeçando em si mesma e abriu-a rapidamente, embora de modo silencioso.

– Oi! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, nem conseguindo ocultar o sorriso no rosto.

– Eu vim te convidar para um passeio.

– Um passeio a essa hora?

– Sim. Esta é a intenção, não ter ninguém nos espreitando, nem nos atrapalhando.

– Agora? – ela sussurrou uma pergunta outra vez. Amy voltou o olhar para o quarto. Na verdade olhou para Buddy, que dormia tranquilamente.

– Sim, agora. Pegue um casaco.

– Um casaco?

– É. Você vai sentir frio. Vamos!

Amy entrou no quarto e pegou. Estava curiosa. Para onde será que ele lhe levaria agora?

– Pronto.

– Quase – ele disse, lhe surpreendendo de certo modo.

– Quase?

– Sim. Antes vou colocar uma venda em você.

– V-v-venda?

– Amy, é só uma venda. Você confia em mim?

Ela parou, olhou para seus olhos melados.

Ela confiava nele? Será? Depois de _tudo_? Por que, há um segundo atrás, ela não tinha mais tanta certeza? O que havia mudado em tão poucos milésimos? Podia _mesmo_ algo ter mudado?

Olhou mais uma vez para ele. Como ele era lindo... sua pele morena, seus brilhantes olhos âmbar, seu cabelo preto, seu sorriso... prendeu a atenção em seu sorriso por um instante. Ele estava... diferente. Não, não era um sorriso pretensioso, malicioso, nem superior como antes, mas estava tão doce e sincero. Podia mesmo uma pessoa ter mudado em tão pouco tempo, principalmente uma pessoa como o Ian? Mas talvez nem fosse essa pergunta que mais perturbava à Amy. Talvez o que mais lhe perturbasse era o motivo pelo qual ele havia mudado...

Lembrou-se como naquele mesmo dia, à tarde, havia olhado para seus olhos e lhe dito que conhecia seus defeitos e perdoaria suas falhas. E talvez o que lhe deixasse apreensiva fosse isso: saber das suas falhas.

"Ele te ama. Ele não vai fazer nada de ruim com você. _Confie_ _nele_" algo em seu interior lhe cochichava na mente. Com uma grande rufada de ar, Amy tomou coragem e concordou, ainda que com um sorriso meio amarelo estampado no rosto.

– Tudo bem.

– Agora estamos prontos – ele disse, colocando a venda sobre seus olhos e vetando sua vista.

Ele pegou Amy pela mão e a conduziu para o lugar da surpresa. Não pôde deixar de notar que a mão dela suava.

– Está nervosa? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho malandro no rosto. Amy não podia ver seu rosto, mas ela quase conseguia imaginar a expressão ladina dele.

– Um pouco – ela confessou.

Ian a mantinha informada durante todo o percurso.

– Vire aqui. Isso. Vá em frente agora. Sim. Estamos quase chegando. Só mais um pouquinho e... Pronto! Agora vai ser um pouco complicado. Você vai ter que subir uma escada vertical. Acha que consegue?

– Acho que depois da busca das 39 pistas, subir uma escada de olhos vedados será moleza.

Ian riu.

– Ótimo! Tenho uma namorada bem-humorada.

Amy corou. Gostava desse título. "_Namorada_" pensou radiante. Ian pegou em suas mãos e as colocou em cima da escada. Era de madeira e parecia um pouco frágil, sem falar que era vertical, sem apoio fixo nenhum.

– Isso é s-seguro? – sua voz havia ficado trêmula. Ian riu novamente.

– Não vai desistir agora, não é?

Dando outro suspiro, ela respondeu:

– Não.

– Eu vou ficar segurando a escada para ela não cair. – Ele aproximou-se e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando seus lábios encostaram na base da sua orelha. – E, se ela cair, eu te seguro. Não se preocupe, agora você está comigo, Cahill – ele sussurrou lascivamente em seu ouvido.

Amy teve de se concentrar novamente para subir aquela escada mal-encarada. Deveria conduzir para algum tipo de porão ou abertura no teto. Não foi fácil, isso era fato. Ian tinha sempre que colocar o pé de Amy do próximo degrau. Ela subiu primeiro - e vendada - e ele veio em seguida. Lá em cima, Amy pôde sentir o vento gelado acariciar sua face. "Alguma abertura no teto" concluiu.

– Ian?

– Estou chegando!

Amy ficou parada lá em cima, esperando, até ele vir por trás e lhe dar um abraço.

– Está preparada? – ele sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido.

– S-sim.

E nisso, com extrema delicadeza, Ian tirou a faixa, revelando um vista incrível, simplesmente fantástica.

– Ah! – foi apenas o que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Era... lindo demais! Podia se ver tudo lá de cima. Toda a propriedade. O mar, o bosque, o campo... Ela havia ficado tão impressionada com aquela paisagem que só depois foi reparar na mesinha com duas cadeiras. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e fez uma cara de sonhadora. – Oh... Nunca ninguém fez uma coisa tão bonita assim pra mim...

O lugar ela iluminado apenas por umas velas em cima da mesa, que dava ao local um brilho amarelado e um ar romântico.

Foi então que ela reparou na roupa de Ian. Ele estava mesmo vestido com um smoking? Amy riu. Ian abriu um sorriso meio sem graça.

– Eu exagerei, né?

Ele tirou o paletó e a gravata borboleta e arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca.

– Vamos pular essa parte. Vem, vem, pode sentar. – Ele a conduziu para a mesinha e puxou sua cadeira. Amy agradeceu. Então ele pegou uma bandeja de prata e colocou em cima da mesa.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou, cheia de curiosidade.

– Tcharam! – ele abriu e revelou uns croissants e uns biscoitos. Tudo o que Amy sempre comia lá.

– Foi você que fez?

– Fui! – ele falou todo contente.

Amy começou a rir. Ian apoiou o braço em cima da mesa e descansou a cabeça nele, a olhando enquanto ela abria aquele sorriso delicado.

– Sabe, você teve uma grande influência sobre mim – ele disse, quase suspirando. – O que é incrível porque eu namorei dezenas de garotas e … – Ele fazia um gesto amplo com as mãos, empolgado, quase exultante, porém, recuou ao perceber o que havia falado. – Ah... não! Umas duas, três... _Bom_, algumas garotas! E... enfim, você é bem diferente, você é quase... meu camarada! – Ao ver a cara de susto de Amy, percebeu de novo a imbecilidade que havia dito. – Não, não, não! Você não é homem! – respirou fundo e, abrindo um sorriso galante, continuou. – Deixa eu tentar outra vez.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi indo em direção à Amy. Contudo, ao apoiar o braço na mesa, esta virou e os croissants voaram todos em cima dele.

– Ah! Tô confuso hoje! – ele riu, ela também. Foi quando seus olhos pararam no chão. Ops! Havia caído sem querer do seu bolso. Não podia deixá-la ver!

– Amy! – gritou, agarrando-se à caixinha. – Desculpe, foi meio alto. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, num gesto desconsolado. – Que fracasso...

Amy ainda ria com aquela cena e com as bobagens que Ian fazia uma atrás da outra.

– Não! É lindo! – ela disse, tirando um pedaço de croissant de seu cabelo preto.

Finalmente houve um momento de silêncio, seguida por uma longa olhada entre eles.

– Amy, eu... Bom, não sei muito bem como falo isso... é... um presente, pra você – ele disse, lhe entregando a caixinha. – Era para ser perfeito, mas... eu estraguei tudo.

Amy pegou da sua mão, lhe olhando com os olhos iluminados.

– Você não estragou nada. Foi engraçado.

– Esse é o problema: eu não sou engraçado. Eu sou galante, charmoso, elegante... mas quando estou com você me sinto como nunca me senti antes. Parece que desaprendi como flertar com uma garota.

– Então saiba que eu prefiro você engraçado.

Ele deu um sorriso.

– Não vai abrir?

Era uma caixinha verde-clara meio azulada, pequena, menor que a palma da sua mão, envolta por uma fita branca com um laço perfeito em cima. Amy olhou boquiaberta para ele. Parecia que podia até adivinhar o que tinha dentro. Ela desmanchou o laço com cuidado e abriu a caixinha delicada. Dentro havia outra caixinha que provavelmente era feito de pele de cobra. Abriu e dentro encontrou o verdadeiro presente. Era um anel de prata, simples, sem grandes exageros, e, escritas em letras cursivas vermelhas, estava a palavra "love". Amy sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela olhou emocionada para ele. Ian deu um sorriso.

– Bom, não é nada grande coisa, só para não deixar passar em branco esse momento. Espero que tenha gostado.

– Se eu gostei? Ele é lindo, Ian! E não importa o preço, o que importa é que veio daqui – ela fez um gesto tocando no coração.

– Posso? – ele perguntou se referindo ao anel.

Amy entregou o anel a ele, que se levantou. Amy se levantou em seguida, junto com ele, sem entender a princípio o que ele faria, mas só depois percebeu sua verdadeira intenção. Ele ajoelhou-se e pegou na sua mão direita.

– Amy Hope Cahill, você aceita namorar comigo, Ian Kabra, um perfeito imbecil que não sabe se controlar na sua frente e que acabou com a noite?

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela tinha vontade de rir. O céu estava completamente nublado e a noite estava fria. Um vento congelante às vezes soprava no seu rosto. Mas, mesmo assim, tudo parecia perfeito.

– S-sim – ela sibilou, sorrindo.

Ian colocou delicadamente o anel no seu anelar direito.

– Pronto, agora estamos oficialmente namorando! – ele disse, se aproximando e encostando seus lábios nos dela...

**Povo! **

**Gente, desculpa se esse capítulo tiver ficado horrível, super clichê, enfim, completamente TENEBROSO! É que minhas provas começam amanhã e eu tive que estudar - quer dizer, tô indo estudar agora! Nem deu tempo de revisar o texto! Então, se tiver alguma coisa errada, algum erro de gramática ou sintaxe, me avisem que eu corrijo e posto novamente certo!**

**Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim a ponto de eu não receber review! Então, mesmo que esteja uma porcaria, em pó e desidratada, deixem review me dando sermão pra não deixar pra fazer tudo de última hora e se for fazer pelo menos fazer algo melhor do que isso! Desculpem, prometo tentar não repetir isso outra vez!**

**Beijinhos!**


	5. Degraus polidos e uma porta bloqueada

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Amy já estava acordada, com um pouco de sono evidente e constantes bocejos. Haviam voltado para seus quartos apenas à uma da manhã. Bem tarde para um casal que acabara de oficializar o namoro. Isso se oficializar pudesse condizer com o fato de ganhar um anel mesmo que apenas eles soubessem do namoro.

Amy ainda estava tentando terminar de ler o livro - nunca em sua vida ela havia demorado tanto para ler um livro - quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela sorriu até porque já sabia quem era e já sabia também que não conseguiria terminar mais uma vez aquele livro naquele momento. Ela foi abrir a porta que já estava sendo arranhada por Buddy.

– Oi.

– Bom dia – Ian desejou, educado como sempre. Quer dizer, agora ele estava sendo genuinamente educado. – Tudo bem, Buddy? – ele falou com o cão.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Será que não dá pra você deixar eu terminar de ler este livro que eu estou enganchada a uma semana? – ela brincou.

– Prometo que não vou lhe decepcionar. Você pode terminar de ler depois, ele não vai sair correndo, eu prometo. Venha. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

– O que é dessa vez?

– Uma surpresa.

– Outra? – Amy perguntou, brincando, ainda que um pouco curiosa. Já havia tido tantas surpresas em tão pouco tempo vindas dele. Girou inconscientemente o anel recente que se encontrava no anelar direito. Na noite de ontem, mesmo, havia recebido a nomenclatura de namorada além de boas risadas em um jantar quase romântico, que teria acontecido se Ian não tivesse derrubado toda a comida no chão. Na tarde anterior ele havia tocado e cantado para ela uma música que não podia ser mais adequada. E agora, com um intervalo de apenas uma noite, lá estava ele lhe falando de outra surpresa.

Ian deu um risinho.

– Acontece que essa eu não planejei. Foi surpresa até pra mim. Vamos.

Eles foram, deixando Buddy, a muito contragosto, dentro do quarto.

– Se lembra que ontem você me disse que seria bem melhor se tivesse um caminho que descesse ali e cruzasse o jardim?

– Sim.

– Resolvi seguir o seu conselho e mandei o sr. Foster tirar aqueles arbustos dali e veja só o que ele achou.

Eles estavam no jardim e ela olhou os degraus de pedra polida. O jardineiro, que ali se encontrava, deu uma pequena risada.

– Parece que a senhorita vai voltar aos velhos tempos – o sr. Foster brincou, sorridente. Ele era simpático. Um pouco idoso e talvez um pouco sentimental demais com as plantas. Tinha apertados olhos azuis.

– Velhos tempos? Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Eu encontrei uns degraus antigos. Veja, é bem por aqui que eles passam, bem como a senhorita queria. Mas alguém cobriu tudo e plantou em cima.

– Foi uma ideia estúpida. Quem não ia querer ter uma vista do gramado e do mar na janela da sala?

Foster não entendeu direito qual era a importância da vista, mas assentiu, relutante.

– Veja, não estou dizendo que não vai mudar para melhor... A senhorita ganha a vista, e os arbustos estavam mesmo deixando a sala escura. Mas eles estavam uma beleza, nunca vi forsítias tão viçosas. Os lilases não são grande coisa, mas as weigelas custam caro, e veja, elas estão velhas demais para replantar.

– Ah, eu sei. Mas assim está muito, muito melhor.

– Bem – Foster coçou a cabeça –, talvez esteja.

– Faz mais sentido assim – Amy falou, assentindo com a cabeça.

Eles se despediram do sr. Foster e voltaram para a casa.

– Realmente, ficou bem mais claro aqui dentro – Ian falou satisfeito com a sugestão de Amy. – Ficou ótimo – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Era engraçado. Amy não se sentia uma estranha na casa. Era como se ela fosse parte dela. Não queria ter se metido naquilo, ficava parecendo que ela era tão dona da casa quanto Ian - e ela não era. Sabia bem o seu lugar lá. Mas não havia aguentado simplesmente ficar calada enquanto aqueles arbustos tiravam um ótimo espaço para um caminho ao mar...

– Vamos dar um passeio? – Ian sugeriu.

– Vamos. Já estou fora do meu quarto mesmo – ela ironizou.

Ian riu.

Eles andaram pelo jardim de mão dadas, despreocupados, com aquela cara besta, boba, característica de quem está apaixonado. Acabaram por parar embaixo de um grande e pomposo carvalho. Sentaram-se em sua base e ficaram ali, conversando, abraçados.

– Poderíamos ter trazido Buddy – Amy argumentou.

– Poderíamos, mas não conseguiríamos ficar assim, abraçadinhos como estamos agora.

– É verdade – ela concordou, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Permaneceram ainda um bom tempo calados, observando a natureza, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Foi Ian quem quebrou o silêncio.

– Sabe, estava pensando, poderíamos ir a Londres.

– Londres? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

– Sim, Londres. Você nunca conheceu, é uma cidade bonita e eu, particularmente, não aguento mais ficar nessa casa.

Amy permaneceu em silêncio, pesando os prós e contras. Aquele lugar era realmente monótono, mas ela gostava _tanto_ dali. Ela nunca havia conhecido Londres, mas era onde Isabel morava. Era uma cidade grande, mas era a cidade de Isabel. Critério de desempate: Seria mais fácil Isabel lhe matar ali ou em Londres? Resposta: seria fácil em qualquer lugar.

– E então? Vamos?

– Não sei, Ian... Eu gosto daqui, gosto mesmo.

– Bom, se quiser ir, nós iremos. É o lugar que a Natalie mais ama no mundo. Nós ficaríamos na casa de uns primos meus, seria legal, bom _para você – _ele a olhou nos olhos. Amy pôde perceber que seus olhos estavam preocupados e ela sabia porque. Porque a dois dias atrás ela havia ficado fora de si, totalmente perturbada. Será que ele achava que ela estava _louca_? Amy abaixou os olhos.

– Ian, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou _bem_. Não sei o que aconteceu naquele dia, mas agora eu estou _bem_. Aquilo foi apenas um momento ruim e ele passou.

– Você tem certeza, Amy? Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? De que realmente passou? De que não quer sair daqui, nem que seja por um final de semana?

– Sim, eu tenho. – Ela tentou dar um sorriso, que saiu meio amarelo. – Não vamos falar sobre isso, tá?

– Você quem sabe.

Ele a deu um beijo na testa.

– Vamos voltar para a casa? – ela sugeriu.

– Vamos.

Levantaram e se encaminharam devagar, sem pressa.

– Vai terminar de ler o livro? – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

– Vou _tentar_. Se você deixar e não aparecer por lá dizendo que tem mais uma surpresa, aí eu finalmente termino.

– Certo. Prometo não lhe interromper – ele brincou, colocando a mão do lado direito de peito.

Eles riram.

-xXx-

"Finalmente" Amy pensou, em um quase alívio. Finalmente havia acabado o livro e Ian não havia lhe interrompido dessa vez. Sorriu ao lembrar do jeito cômico que ele havia lhe prometido não interromper. Mas que final surpreendente! Quem diria que havia sido ele que havia matado o velho ranzinza! "Quem jamais poderia imaginar que aquele velho guardasse tanto sangue dentro de si" ela lembrou da frase do livro, frase original, porém de Macbeth, de Shakespeare.

Levantou-se da cama, triunfante, satisfeita com o maravilhoso quebra-cabeça formado por Agatha Christie. Ergueu o livro num sinal de vitória. Agora devolveria à Andy, afinal o livro era dela.

Já pronta para sair, sentiu algo puxando sua calça. Buddy lhe olhava com aqueles enormes olhos pidões e azuis. Parecia dizer: "Vai sair de novo e me deixar sozinho aqui?"

– Querido, já volto. Eu prometo – disse a ele, fazendo um carinho.

Saiu do quarto e seguiu caminho para a cozinha, onde provavelmente estaria Andy cozinhando. Podia ir falar com Ian depois. Dessa vez poderia ser ela que o convidaria para um passeio. Ou quem sabe ler outro livro? Isso mesmo, pediria à Andy outro livro mesmo que não fosse para ler naquele momento.

Chegando ao fim da última escada, caminhou rapidamente em direção à parede a sua direita e de repente parou, com uma exclamação aborrecida. Já era a terceira vez que fazia isso. Ela parecia pensar que conseguiria chegar à cozinha atravessando a parede.

Fez o caminho certo. Saiu para o hall da frente e dobrou na cozinha. Era uma volta longa e aquilo a incomodava. Por que dificultar se podia facilitar?

"Não vejo motivo", Amy pensou consigo enquanto desprendia a maçaneta da porta da sua blusa que havia prendido sem querer, "não vejo motivo para não abrir uma passagem na parede que separa a sala de jantar da cozinha."

– Oi, Andy – Amy falou, ainda um pouco chateada.

– Oi, querida – Andy respondeu, levantando o rosto da massa de pão que ela amassava.

– Agora você está ocupada, né?

– Estou, mas o que você quer?

– Nada. Na verdade vim devolver seu livro. Ele é ótimo. E queria também lhe pedir para me emprestar algum outro livro, se você puder.

– Claro. Daqui a pouco eu levo para o seu quarto. Não, tenho uma ideia melhor. Vou lhe mostrar a biblioteca daqui. Você vai amar!

Andy continuava a amassar a massa com gosto e Amy continuava a olhar, parada, raciocinando consigo mesma. Nem mesmo havia ficado empolgada com o notícia de uma biblioteca lá.

– Que foi? Está chateada com alguma coisa? Posso lhe ajudar, querida? – Andy perguntou, reparando que Amy continuava lá com aquela cara emburrada.

– Não é nada. Não passa de uma besteira.

– Mas parece que uma besteira bem grande está lhe aperreando muito agora. O que é?

Nesse instante, a sra. Hudson entrou lá e começou a preparar um chá para si. Já estavam perto de cinco horas da tarde e a sra. Hudson não largava o hábito por nada.

– Tudo bem, querida? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou a Amy.

– Não, nada. Só estava conversando um pouco com Andy.

– Quer um chá?

– Não, obrigada.

A sra. Hudson continuou entretida com a água para ferver no fogo e qual sabor de chá escolheria. Parecia querer que Andy tivesse feito o pão a um tempo atrás para ela poder comer com geleia, acompanhando o seu chá.

– Então? – Andy voltou a perguntar, já que Amy não continuou a sua narrativa.

Amy bufou.

– Acontece que já umas três vezes eu desço a escada e, em vez de seguir em frente para ir para o hall e só então dobrar e chegar à cozinha, eu viro na parede à minha direita e bato com a minha cabeça nela, achando que sou um fantasma e atravessarei ela – ela falou, um tanto aborrecida.

– Interessante... – Andy pensou alto.

– O quê? – Amy retrucou.

– Eu disse que é interessante porque, se não me engano, já teve uma porta naquela parede que dava exatamente para a cozinha.

– Teve? – ela perguntou estupefata.

– Acho que sim. A Betty deve saber, ela está aqui há bastante tempo. – e virando-se para a sra. Hudson, Andy perguntou – Betty, já não houve uma porta na parede à direita da escada, dando para a cozinha?

A sra. Hudson, que acabava de se decidir entre o chá de jasmim ou o de frutas vermelhas, pegou o de jasmim e colocou-o dentro da água quente.

– Ah, sim... Sim! É claro que teve. Já houve uma porta ali antes, no lugar que fica hoje o quadro de … o quadro de Picasso. Sim, acho que é Picasso. E até ouso dizer que era bem mais fácil do que ter que arrodear tudo isso. Mas um dia alguém não quis mais ela e mandou fechar. Não me lembro ao certo quem foi, mas talvez tenha sido... – ela continuou falando, absorta.

Porém, foi uma surpresa para Amy. "É extraordinário", ela pensou, "que eu estivesse com uma sensação de que sempre houve uma porta ali." Lembrou-se de como caminhava até ela sem pensar, sem hesitar. Lembrando-se disso, sentiu, de súbito, um pequeno arrepio de desconforto. Pensando bem era algo realmente esquisito... Por que motivo ela teve tanta certeza de que havia uma porta ali? Saiu da cozinha, deixando a sra. Hudson relembrando os velhos tempos, e voltou o caminho, parando exatamente onde ela sempre tentava passar pela parede, bem em frente ao quadro de Picasso. Não havia nenhuma marca. Ela alisou a parede. Nem mesmo estava áspera ou em níveis diferentes. Como ela adivinhara - como ela soubera - que havia uma porta bem ali? É claro que seria bem conveniente ter uma passagem para a cozinha, mas por que ela sempre se dirigira de maneira tão decidida para aquele ponto específico da parede? Qualquer espaço da parede que separava a sala da cozinha poderia ter uma passagem, mas ela sempre correra automaticamente, pensando em outras coisa, para o exato local em que realmente houve uma porta.

"Espero", pensou Amy, com desconforto, "espero que eu não tenha algum dom _clarividente_ ou algo assim..."

Nunca lhe ocorrera nada que fosse minimamente paranormal. Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ou será que era? Aquele caminho lá fora, descendo do terraço e atravessando os arbustos até o gramado. De alguma maneira ela sabia que ele estava lá, quando insistiu para fazê-lo naquele lugar específico?

"Talvez eu seja um pouco sensitiva para essas coisa", Amy pensou, com desconforto novamente. "Ou será que é algo relacionada com a casa?"

Por que ela perguntara a Henry, naquele dia, se a casa era mal-assombrada?

Não era assombrada! Era uma casa adorável! Não podia haver nada de errado com a casa. Ora, Henry ficou até um tanto surpreso com essa ideia.

Será que houve um tom de reserva, de cautela, em seu modo de agir?

"Meu Deus do céu, estou começando a imaginar coisas!", ela pensou, incomodada.

**Gente!**

**Para fechar esse final de semana, postei esse capítulo! Pois é, estava inspirada e ele ficou bem grandinho. E então, gostaram? Não gostaram? Algum comentário...? Não sei se vocês perceberam o clima de mistério, mas o tão esperado está começando e mais um pouquinho vocês vão _começar_ a entender o resto - ou não... ou, quem sabe, complicar mais um pouquinho! Amo essas coisas assim, bem bizarras! Mas acho que deu pra perceber! ;) **

**Reviews please! Obrigada, queridos leitores!**

**Beijinhos! **


	6. Um papel de parede

Amy se sentia sobressaltada e nervosa naquela noite. Sentada na biblioteca, tentando ler, assustava-se quando a mobília estalava. Uma ou duas vezes, olhou por cima do ombro e encolheu de medo. Disse a si mesma repetidamente que os incidentes da porta e do caminho no jardim não queriam dizer nada. Não passavam de uma coincidência. De qualquer jeito, a localização da porta e do caminho eram só uma questão de bom-senso. Afinal quem não iria querer uma vista para o mar da janela da sala de visitas ou uma porta que desse acesso à cozinha pela sala de jantar?

Sem admitir que estava nervosa, teve receio em subir para dormir. Quando afinal se levantou, desligou as luzes e abriu a porta para o hall, percebeu que estava com medo de subir as escadas. Venceu-as quase que correndo, com pressa, voou pelos corredores e abriu a porta do quarto. Já dentro dele, sentiu de repente que seus medos se atenuaram e ficou mais calma. Passou os olhos pelo quarto com afeição. Sentia-se segura ali, segura e feliz. Sim, ali estava ela, e estava segura. "Segura em relação a que, sua idiota?", ela perguntou a si mesma. Olhou para o pijama, estendido na cama, e para os chinelos no chão.

"Francamente, Amy, você parece uma garotinha de seis anos! Você merece usar umas pantufas de bichinhos, coelhinhos ou algo do tipo!"

Depois do banho, deitou-se com uma sensação de alívio e logo pegou no sono...

-xXx-

Na manhã seguinte acordou com Buddy lambendo a ponta dos seus dedos, que estavam para fora da cama pendurado junto com seu braço.

– Bom dia, amigo – ela saudou-o ao mesmo tempo que dava um longo e preguiçoso bocejo. Ele lambeu ainda mais, como se pedisse para lhe levar à cama.

– Que foi, hein? Tá com fome, é? Daqui a pouco eu peço para Andy trazer seu leite, viu? – e virou-se, cobrindo o rosto com o lençol, em uma tentativa de impedir a luz de entrar e voltar a dormir.

Ele deu uns latidos fracos, chamando-a novamente.

– O que houve, Buddy? Eu estou aqui...

Ele continuou com seus resmungos e lamentos incessantes e irritantes. Viu que seria difícil, se não impossível, voltar a dormir com Buddy miando ao pé do seu ouvido. Por que ele também não podia dormir mais um pouquinho? Mas ele continuava e continuava sem parar. Vencida pela insistência do filhote, resolveu, por fim, acordar.

– Ok, ok, acordei, Buddy. Você conseguiu.

Porém não estava com raiva dele. Era impossível ficar com raiva dele. Virou-se na cama até ficar de lado e olhar para o chão, onde estava seu amigo peludo com aqueles grandes e dramáticos olhos azuis. Ela deu uma risada. Como conseguia ser tão fofo? Ela esticou a mão e fez um carinho na sua cabeça.

Buddy chamou sua atenção mais uma vez e pegou algo que estava no chão, colocando em sua mão.

– O que é isso?

Era um pedaço fino e quebradiço de alguma coisa rosa, parecia um pedaço de gesso rosa. Só então ela reparou que era da mesma cor da parede do seu quarto. Ah, claro! Era um pedaço de tinta que cobria a parede do seu quarto e que Buddy provavelmente havia arrancado com seus novos dentinhos afiados.

– Ei, você não pode ficar destruindo tudo só porque seus dentes nasceram – ela brincou, encostando o dedo no seu nariz úmido e pequeno.

Acabou por levantar. Tomou um banho e desceu para pegar o seu café da manhã e o de Buddy. Resolveu levar o seu café para o quarto e comer junto com seu amigo. Chegando no quarto, deixou a sua bandeja em cima da mesa de cabeceira e foi colocar o leite de Buddy na vasilha dele.

Então, repentinamente, soltou um grito de pavor e ficou imóvel, estarrecida. O vidro de leite, já vazio, caiu de sua mão, fazendo um estalo e quebrando-se em miúdos pedacinhos pelo chão de pedra.

O pequeno pedaço da parede, tirado por Buddy, revelava o papel de parede original, que no resto do aposento havia sido substituído pela tinta rosada. O quarto já tivera um papel de parede alegre e vistoso, floral, com ramalhetes de lírios brancos alternados com buquês de lírios laranjas...

-xXx-

Amy ficou observando aquilo por um longo tempo... Depois cambaleou até a cama e sentou-se.

Ali estava ela, numa casa em que nunca estivera antes, num país que nunca visitara - e apenas poucos dias antes ela sentara na cama imaginando um papel de parede para aquele mesmo quarto -, e o papel que imaginara era exatamente igual ao papel que um dia decorou aquelas paredes.

Indícios dispersos de possíveis explicações giravam na sua mente de maneira confusa e dispersa...

Ela podia explicar o caminho do jardim e a porta de passagem como coincidências - mas ali não podia haver uma coincidência. Não era concebível imaginar um papel de parede com desing tão peculiar e então descobrir que ele é exatamente como o imaginado... Não havia alguma explicação que lhe escapava e que, sim, a assustava. O tempo inteiro ela via coisas, não o que estava por acontecer, mas o que já ocorrera - o que ocorrera com casa no passado. A qualquer momento ela poderia ver algo mais - algo que não queria ver... Estava com medo da casa... Mas era a casa ou era _ela_ _mesma_? Ela não queria ser uma daquelas pessoas que _enxergam_ coisa...

Respirou fundo, levantou da cama e saiu porta afora, seguindo pelo caminho que dava ao quarto de Ian. Bateu na porta e esperou ansiosamente ela se abrir e revelar o belo garoto. Entrou furtivamente, não queria ficar lá fora sozinha. Olhou aflita para ele e disse:

– Aquele convite para Londres ainda está de pé?

Ian a olhou com surpresa. Ele já estava vestido e perfumado. Sorriu.

– Pensava que você ainda estava dormindo.

– Acordei há pouco tempo.

Do rosto dele aflorou um sorriso. Amy estava ofegante e pálida, mas se sentiu melhor na presença dele. Mas foi então que Ian assumiu uma expressão um tanto preocupada.

– Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa para você mudar de ideia?

– Está... tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada. Só achei que a sua descrição de Londres pareceu muito atraente. Acordei hoje e pensei "Por que não?" – ela deu uma pausa. Ian sorriu novamente e ela relaxou ao ver que o namorado de nada desconfiava. – E então? – voltou a perguntar.

– Quando você quiser ir, a partir de amanhã.

– Amanhã?

– Sim. Eu preciso avisar aos meus primos que eles terão uma convidada especial. Você vai ficar com eles uns dois, no máximo três dias. Tenho que fazer umas coisas em Surrey. – Amy olhou alarmada para ele. – Não se preocupe, lhe garanto que não é nada do que você está pensando.

– E... e como eles são? – ela perguntou com um pé atrás. Ian riu, passando o braço ao redor da cintura delgada da menina.

– São ótimos, embora sejam quinze anos mais velhos que nós. – Seu rosto fechou de repente e ele falou sério. – Eles são _normais_, Amy. Não sabem nada sobre as pistas ou... ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não são Lucians, nem Cahill. Na verdade são filhos da minha madrinha, mas eu os chamo de primos. O filho dela é um escritor de tramas policiais e a esposa dele é atriz. Eles são muito legais. Você vai se divertir bastante com eles, tenho certeza. Eles amam levar seus convidados à museus, peças de teatro, essas coisas – ele voltou a sorrir. – Vai ser divertido.

Amy sorriu. Ir a peças, museus, se afastar da casa, de tudo aquilo e apenas se divertir, seria bom.

– Certo. Mas depois você vai se juntar a nós, não vai?

– Claro. Eu não perderia essa oportunidade de me divertir com você, Amy, por nada.

– Obrigada – ela disse aliviada e ele lhe deu um beijo que imediatamente fez Amy se esquecer de todos os seus temores momentâneos...

**Gente!**

**Eu sei, demorei pra postar, mas é que eu fiquei muito triste com a notícia da saída da Maari. Fiquei meio deprê, desmotivada, como se o fanfiction, com a sua saída, perdesse uma importante fatia do bolo. Por isso, se estiver lendo isso, amiga, saiba que vou sentir muuuuuuuito a sua saudades!**

**Mas como nem tudo são flores, a gente segue e vai indo...**

**Bom, espero que o capítulo tenha ficado apresentável. **

**No próximo capítulo, a Amy vai conhecer os primos do Ian e vai acontecer... Ah, quer saber? Não vou contar! Deixa eu deixar a surpresa pro próximo capítulo e nesse capítulo deixar um gostinho de 'quero mais'!**

**Reviews...? **

**Beijinhos!**


	7. Cubra o rosto dela

Amy já se encontrava na casa dos primos de Ian. Havia chegado lá antes de anoitecer.

James West e sua esposa fizeram de tudo o que podiam para que a jovem namorada de Ian se sentisse à vontade. Não era culpa deles, mas Amy os encarava com certa desconfiança. James, com sua aparência estranha, que lembrava a de uma ave de rapina, com seu corte de cabelo e seus jorros súbitos de conversação incompreensível, deixava Amy nervosa e assustada. Ambos, ele e Melissa, pareciam falar uma língua que só eles conheciam. Amy nunca penetrara antes numa atmosfera de alta cultura, e praticamente tudo o que eles diziam era estranho.

– Queremos levar você para ver alguns espetáculos – disse Jim, enquanto Amy bebia uma latinha de energético e pensava que o bom mesmo, tendo chegado de viagem, seria tomar um copo de água ou de suco.

Amy se animou imediatamente.

– Hoje vamos ao balé no Sadler's Wells, amanhã vamos comemorar o aniversário da minha tia Rose vendo _A duquesa de Malfi_ e na sexta nós não podemos perder _Sem amanhã, _traduzido do francês. É sem dúvida o drama mais significativo desde os anos 1940. Está em cartaz no Witmore, um teatro pequeno. Aposto que você nem vai sentir falta do Ian.

Amy ficou muito agradecida por esses planos de diversão. Afinal, quando Ian voltasse, sairia com ela para ver musicais e coisas do gênero. Torceu o nariz, a princípio, para o que leu sobre _Sem amanhã_, mas achou que pudesse acabar gostando - apesar de saber que era uma tragédia, um melodrama, em que a mocinha ia atrás do amor de sua vida, e que era o que ela menos precisava.

– Você vai adorar minha tia Rose. Todos adoram ela – disse Jim. – Ela é do tipo que eu descreveria como uma perfeita relíquia. Vitoriana até a medula. Todas as mesinhas da casa dela têm as pernas enfaixadas com chintz. Mora numa vila, o tipo de vila em que nada jamais acontece, como num lago estagnado.

– Mas algo aconteceu lá uma vez – Melissa disse, de forma seca.

– Um mero draminha passional, grosseiro, sem maiores sutilezas.

– Você se divertiu um bocado com aquilo, na época – ela lembrou, com uma piscadela.

À luz clara da sala, Amy teve a oportunidade de observar a sua anfitriã com atenção pela primeira vez.

Era bonita, a Melissa. Uma mulher encantadora e belíssima. Os longos cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados, arrumados com perfeição em cachos num coque, denotavam a sua vaidade. Tinha a tez clara, um nariz garboso e os lábios pintados em um forte tom de vermelho. E no seu rosto brilhavam os olhos mais raros que Amy já vira - de tons quase dourados sob longos, curvados e escuros cílios.

Se o nome tinha a ver com a pessoa, Amy não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que não poderia haver melhor nome para a mulher à sua frente. Melissa, do grego mel, parecia perfeito para a moça cujo os olhos possuíam aquela cor extraordinária.

Ficou a olhá-la por um longo tempo sem perceber. A sua beleza impressionava – mais do que isso, hipnotizava. Reparou em como até o seu marido, cheio de presunção, se derretia quando ela falava com ele. Reparou também no seu modo determinado e nos seus olhos inteligentes e ágeis. "Combina o rosto da mais encantadora das mulheres com o espírito do mais determinado dos homens" lembrou-se da frase que descrevia Irene Adler, 'a mulher', segundo o próprio Holmes.

E lá estava ela, sentada e quieta, observando as metades perfeitas de uma união: a mulher encantadora e determinada que dominava e fazia com que o homem frio se tornasse um doce.

Porém, foi obrigada a voltar à realidade.

– É que eu gosto de jogar um críquete rural às vezes – falou Jim, num tom sério, como se tivesse sido ofendido com o comentário da esposa. Melissa não pareceu se abalar.

– De qualquer jeito, a tia Rose se destacou com aquele assassinato.

– Ah, ela não é nada boba. Adora problemas.

– Problemas? – perguntou Amy, pensando automaticamente em aritmética.

Jim fez um gesto no ar com a mão.

– Qualquer tipo de problema. Por que a mulher do padeiro levou o guarda-chuva a um encontro na casa de chá numa tarde de tempo bom. Por que o vidro do palmito em conserva foi encontrado onde estava. O que aconteceu com o secador da cabeleireira. Tudo interessa, tudo é lenha para a fogueira dela. De modo que, se você tiver algum problema na vida, Amy, consulte a tia Rose. Ela terá a resposta.

Ele deu uma risada. Melissa revirou os olhos, mas com os lábios abertos num meio sorriso. Amy riu também, só que de forma mais contida.

"Ela terá a resposta"...

Foi apresentada à tia Rose, também conhecida como Miss Mild, no dia seguinte. Miss Mild era uma senhora atraente, alta e magra, com as maças do rosto rosadas - segundo ela, culpa do trabalho no jardim - e com vivos olhos azuis. Comportava-se com muita gentileza, e parecia bastante irriquieta. Seus olhos azuis cintilavam.

Jantaram cedo e brindaram à saúde de tia Rose, e depois foram todos para o His Majesty's Theatre. Se juntaram a eles mais duas pessoas. Uma prima de Melissa, que devia ter uns dezenove anos - mas que a beleza não chegava a um milésimo da de Melissa -, e um amigo de Jim. A prima de Melissa deu atenção a Amy. O amigo de Jim se dividia entre Melissa e Jim. No teatro, porém, o arranjo se inverteu. Amy sentou-se no meio da fila, entre o amigo de Jim e Melissa.

As luzes foram se apagando devagar... Amy amava aquele momento... o mundo lá fora se apagava junto com as luzes, seus olhos iam se abrindo e daqui a pouco ela nem se lembraria de que estava ali. Lá ela iria conhecer um monte de pessoas novas, um monte de problemas que ela não poderia resolver, apenas eles. Faltava saber como e quando. Estava começando...

Os atores estavam soberbos. Amy se deleitou. Ela não estava acostumada a ver espetáculos de primeira categoria.

A peça se aproximou do fim. Chegou num momento de puro terror, no clímax. A voz do ator, trágica e torturada, vinha do palco com a força expressiva de uma mente doentia.

– _Cubra o rosto dela. Meus olhos se ofuscam, ela morreu jovem..._

Então Amy deu um grito. Levantou-se de um salto do assento, abriu caminho entre os espectadores no escuro, correu pela passagem até a saída, subiu as escadas e foi para a rua. Mesmo fora do teatro não parou. Caminhava rápido, quase correndo, num pânico cego. O ar espesso de Londres estava frio e da sua boca saiam rufadas de ar quente. Foi quando viu um táxi sem passageiros passando por ela. Fez sinal, entrou no táxi e deu o endereço da casa.

Na hora de pagar o taxista, tirou o dinheiro da carteira com as mão tremendo.

Subiu as escadas da casa. A criada que lhe abriu a porta demonstrou grande surpresa.

– A senhorita voltou cedo. Não estava se sentindo bem?

– Eu... não, sim... eu... senti uma fraqueza.

– Quer tomar alguma coisa? Um copo de água?

– Não, nada. Vou direto para a cama.

Correu escada acima para fugir de mais perguntas.

Tirou as roupas, largou-as no chão, amontoadas, e se enfiou na cama. Seu corpo deitado tremia. O coração batia forte. Ela ficou olhando para o teto.

Não ouviu o som de gente chegando no andar de baixo. Uns cinco minutos depois a porta se abriu e Rose Mild entrou no quarto. Trazia duas bolsas de água quente embaixo do braço e uma xícara na mão.

Amy sentou-se na cama, tentando parar de tremer.

– Ah, Miss Mild, sinto muito, foi terrível. Não sei o que houve... dei um vexame. Eles ficaram muito chateados comigo?

– Não se preocupe, minha querida – disse ela. – Você só precisa se esquentar um pouco com estas bolsas.

– Eu não preciso de bolsas de água quente – Amy disse, teimosa e um tanto irritada. Estava cansada daquilo! Qualquer coisinha que acontecia já vinham lhe trazendo um 'chazinho'.

– Ah, você precisa sim – ela falou, firme, e Amy se sentiu obrigada a aceitar. – Isso mesmo. E agora beba essa xícara de chá...

O chá estava bem forte, muito quente e adocicado demais, mas Amy foi obediente e bebeu tudo. Os tremores já estavam mais brandos.

– Deite-se, agora, e durma – disse Miss Mild. – Você passou por um choque. Vamos conversar sobre tudo que houve amanhã de manhã. Não se preocupe com nada. Apenas descanse.

Ela cobriu Amy, sorriu, deu tapinhas nas cobertas e saiu.

No andar de baixo, James, irritado, falava com Melissa:

– Que diabo houve com a garota? Ela se sentiu mal ou o quê?

– Jim, meu querido, eu não sei, de repente ela deu um grito! Acho que a peça era um pouco macabra demais para ela.

– Bem, Webster é um autor meio sinistro mesmo. Mas não podia passar pela minha cabeça que...

Rose Mild apareceu na sala e ele interrompeu o que dizia.

– Ela está bem?

– Sim, acho que sim. Ela só passou por um choque muito forte.

– Um choque? Só de ver um drama seiscentista?

– Acho que deve haver um pouco mais do que apenas isso – disse Miss Mild, com ar pensativo.

**Genteeeeeee!**

**Pois é... feriado, sem escola, sem tarefas e eu aqui aperreando vocês! **

**Sobre o capítulo, espero que você tenham gostado! **

**Que tal os primos de Ian? E a tia Rose? E o próprio Ian? Que apesar de não ter aparecido nesse capítulo, eu quero saber o que vocês acham que ele tá fazendo em Surrey. :P E quanto a Amy? Será que ela ficou doida mesmo, lelézinha da cuca? O que aconteceu para ela reagir daquela forma? Ou será que pode ser algo colocado em seu alimento? õ.O Será alguma conspiração com a nossa mocinha tímida dessa novela melodramática? E então, pessoas felizes, alguma sugestão...?**

**Reviews, então?**

**Beijinhos e bom restinho de feriado para todos vocês! ;D**


	8. Helen

O café da manhã de Amy foi enviado a seu quarto. Ela bebeu um pouco de café e mordiscou um pedacinho de torrada.

Quando se levantou e desceu para o primeiro andar, Melissa havia saído para o ensaio da nova peça, e Jim parece que havia ido se encontrar com um amigo. Só encontrou Miss Mild, sentada à janela que tinha vista para o rio, tricotando com grande dedicação.

Ela levantou o rosto com um sorriso plácido ao ver Amy chegando.

– Bom dia, minha querida. Já está se sentindo melhor, eu espero.

– Sim, estou bem melhor. Não sei como pude fazer aquele papel de idiota ontem à noite. Será que eles... eles estão muito _bravos_ comigo?

– Não, minha querida. Eles compreendem.

– Compreendem o quê?

Miss Mild ergueu o olhar para Amy de novo.

– Que você passou por um choque muito grande ontem à noite – disse. – Não seria melhor você me falar sobre tudo que houve? – acrescentou com suavidade.

Amy caminhou de lá para cá, inquieta.

– Acho que eu deveria consultar um psiquiatra ou algo do tipo.

– Tenho certeza que existem especialistas excelentes em Londres, é claro. Mas você tem certeza de que é preciso mesmo?

– Bem... acho que estou ficando louca... _só_ _posso_ estar ficando louca!

Uma copeira, senhora de idade, entrou no aposento com um telegrama na bandeja. Entregou-o para Amy.

– O rapaz da entrega quer saber se há resposta, senhorita.

Amy rasgou o envelope. A mensagem fora enviada de Surrey. Olhou para ela por um ou dois minutos, sem entender direito, e amassou o papel numa bola.

– Não há resposta – disse, de forma automática.

A criada saiu da sala.

– Espero que não sejam más notícias, querida.

– É Ian, meu... namorado. Está em Surrey. Avisou que deveria estar chegando ainda hoje.

Havia perplexidade e tristeza em sua voz. Miss Mild deu uma tossidinha de leve.

– Bem, não há dúvida, isso é muito bom, não é?

– Será? Bem quando não sei se estou ficando louca ou não? Se estou louca mesmo, seria melhor nunca ter ficado com Ian. E a casa e tudo mais. Não posso voltar para lá. Ah, não sei o que fazer.

Miss Mild deu tapinhas no sofá, convidando Amy a sentar.

– Venha aqui, querida, e me conte tudo.

Amy aceitou o convite com uma sensação de alívio. Fez um relato da história toda, começando pelo momento em que viu Lily's Mansion pela primeira vez e passando pelos incidentes que de início a intrigaram e depois passaram a atormentá-la.

– E assim fiquei bem assustada – falou por fim. – Pensei que seria bom vir para Londres, me afastar de tudo aquilo. O que houve, porém, é que não consegui me afastar. Aquilo me seguiu. E ontem à noite – Amy parou de falar, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

– Ontem à noite... – Miss Mild insistiu.

– Eu me arrisco a dizer que a senhora não vai acreditar – disse Amy, falando muito rápido – A senhora vai pensar que eu sou histérica ou maluca ou algo do tipo. Aconteceu muito de repente, perto do fim. Eu estava gostando da peça, estava sim. Não tinha pensado nenhuma vez na casa. E então veio aquilo, do nada, quando ele disse aquelas palavras...

Repetiu numa voz baixa e trêmula:

– _Cubra o rosto dela. Meus olhos se ofuscam, ela morreu jovem..._ Então, eu estava de volta na casa, na escada, olhando para baixo, para o hall, através da balaustrada, e eu a vi deitada lá. Estendida... morta. Seu cabelo tão dourado e seu rosto tão... tão _azul_! Estava morta, estrangulada, e alguém estava dizendo aquelas palavras naquele mesmo tom maligno... e vi as mãos dele... cinzentas, enrugadas... não eram mãos, eram patas animalescas... Foi horrível! É o que posso dizer. Ela estava morta...

Miss Mild perguntou, suave:

– Quem estava morta?

A resposta veio rápida e automática:

– Helen...

**Gente! Ai, que saudades, que saudades, que saudades! Nem sei como consegui passar tanto tempo sem postar aqui!**

**Ah, sou eu sim! Aqui mesmo! Vocês nem devem estar acreditando que sou eu, porque eu também não estou! É, foi meio que um impulso eu postar esse capítulo. Estava em casa, de ressaca, sem fazer nada, aí pensei "Poxa que saudades!", aí comecei a escrever, do nada! Minha mãe até estranhou "Voltou a escrever, foi, filha?"**

**Eu sei, deve estar uma porcaria, mas foi um bocado repentino. E vocês nem devem lembrar em que pé andava a história ou se lembrar dos personagens, mas...**

**Ainda não sei se vou mesmo continuar aqui, talvez às vezes eu dê umas sumidas, mas depois de uns estímulos da Clara e da Ana, eu pensei "Ah, quem sabe, né?". E é ano novo e estou sentindo que esse ano promete! Tudo parece tão perfeito para 2012! Vou entrar no ensino médio! Ensino médio! Uhuuuu! Vocês fazem ideia do que é isso? Eu sei, tô empolgadíssima!**

**Espero que ninguém esteja com raiva ou magoado comigo ou que, ao ver minha história no topo, pense "Droga, ela voltou!" Nem que pensem que eu dei apenas um faniquito imbecil e que eu sou na verdade uma garota chata e mimada.**

**Me perdoem, fofoletes! Por favor...!**

**Beijinhos e feliz 2012!**


	9. Deduções

Amy ficou olhando para Miss Mild por um momento. Então passou as mãos pela cabeça, puxando os cabelos para trás.

– Por que eu disse isso? Por que eu disse "Helen"? – e deixou as mãos caírem em um gesto de desespero – Veja só! Estou louca! Estou imaginando coisas! Fico vendo coisas que não estão ali. Primeiro era só o papel de parede, mas agora são cadáveres! Estou ficando pior. É evidente!

– Não tire conclusões apressadas, minha querida...

– Ou então é a _casa_. A casa é assombrada ou enfeitiçada ou algo assim... Vejo coisas que aconteceram lá... ou que ainda vão acontecer lá, e isso é ainda pior. Quem sabe uma mulher chamada Helen vai ser assassinada lá... O que não entendo é que, se é a _casa _que é assombrada, eu não deveria ver essas coisas terríveis quando estou longe dela. Então acho que sou eu, na verdade, que estou ficando maluca! E o melhor a fazer é procurar um psiquiatra _imediatamente, _nesta manhã mesmo.

– Bem, é claro, minha querida Amy, você sem dúvida pode recorrer a isso quando esgotar todas as maneiras de abordar o problema, mas eu mesma sempre acho que é melhor examinar primeiro as explicações mais simples e corriqueiras. Deixe-me esclarecer bem os fatos. Ocorreram três incidentes bem definidos que a perturbaram. Um caminho no jardim que foi coberto por plantas, mas que você sentiu que estava lá, uma porta que havia sido emparedada e um papel de parede que você imaginara corretamente, e em detalhes, sem tê-lo visto. Estou certa?

– Sim.

– Bem, a explicação mais natural e mais fácil seria que você _já_ viu essas coisa.

– Em outra vida, a senhora quer dizer?

– Não, querida. Quero dizer, _nesta_ vida. Quero dizer que essas lembranças podem ser _reais_.

– Mas eu nunca estive na Inglaterra até poucos dias atrás, Miss Mild.

– Tem plena certeza disso, querida?

– É claro que tenho! Morei em Boston toda a minha vida.

– Você nasceu lá?

– Não, nasci na Califórnia. Meu pai era professor de matemática e minha mãe, arqueóloga. Acho que com uns três anos, nos mudamos para Boston, para ficar perto da Grace, minha avó. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha sete anos de idade. Desde então, fiquei com a minha tia-avó, mas ia para a casa da minha avó nos finais da semana, ambas as casas em Boston. Minha avó morreu há pouco tempo.

– Você se lembra da viajem da Califórnia para Boston?

– Muito pouco, quase nada. Deixe me ver... Meu irmão ainda não tinha nascido – Amy disse, apertando os olhos para ver se vinham lembranças. – Lembro, muito vagamente, de estar em um avião e de dor de ouvido e de uma aeromoça ruiva cheia de sardas. Me lembro porque ela ajudou a melhorar a minha dor de ouvido deixando eu brincar com um broche de avião dela. Mas é tudo _muito_ fragmentado.

– Você se lembra de alguma babá?

– Eu me lembro da Margareth. Lembro que ela ficou comigo por um bom tempo, até meus cinco anos. Sim, ela também estava no avião. Ela fazia recortes de papel para eu me distrair porque tive medo da aeromoça loira.

– Ora, isso é muito interessante, querida, porque, veja, você está misturando duas viagens diferentes. Numa a aeromoça era boa e ruiva e na outra era loira e você tinha medo dela.

– Sim – Amy refletiu –, pode ser que eu esteja confundindo.

– Parece-me possível que seus pais tenham trazido você para a Inglaterra, primeiro, e que você tenha mesmo morado nessa casa, Lily's Mansion. Você me disse, não é mesmo, que sentiu que a conhecia assim que a viu. E o quarto que foi escolhido para você dormir, foi provavelmente o seu quarto de criança.

– Era um quarto de criança mesmo. A grade da varanda é mais alta que a das outras.

– Está vendo? E ele tinha esse papel de parede bonito e vistoso com lírios brancos e laranjas. Crianças costumam se lembrar muito bem das paredes de seus primeiros quarto. Nunca me esqueci das margaridas das paredes do meu primeiro quarto, e acho que ele teve o papel de parede trocado quando eu tinha apenas três anos.

– E é por isso que logo pensei em bonecas, porta-retratos da família e o hededrom de fadinhas?

– Sim.

Amy afirmou, pensativa:

– É verdade que eu parecia saber, desde o começo, o lugar exato de tudo. E eu não tirava da cabeça que havia uma porta entre a sala de jantar e a cozinha. Mas de fato é quase impossível que eu fosse vir para a Inglaterra e realmente visitasse a mesma casa que morei tanto tempo atrás.

– Não é _impossível_, minha querida. É apenas uma coincidência espantosa, e coincidências espantosas vez por outra ocorrem. Não, não é absurdamente impossível. No caso de que a casa fosse apenas, como se costuma dizer (talvez corretamente), uma casa mal-assombrada, você teria reagido de forma diferente, penso eu. Mas você não teve nenhuma intuição de violência ou repulsão, a não ser, como você me disse, num único momento isolado, aquele que você estava mal começando a descer a escada, olhando para hall.

Os olhos de Amy voltaram a expressar um certo pavor. Ela disse:

– Você está querendo dizer que... que Helen... que _isso_ é real também?

Miss Mild afirmou, com muita delicadeza:

– Bem, é o que eu penso, minha querida... acho que precisamos encarar o fato de que, se as outras coisas são memórias, _isso_ é uma memória também.

– Então, eu realmente vi uma pessoa assassinada, estrangulada e estirada lá, morta?

– Não creio que você tivesse consciência, quando criança, de que ela fora estrangulada. Isso foi sugerido pela peça de ontem à noite e diz respeito à sua suposição _adulta_ de que um rosto azulado, de expressão convulsionada, costuma indicar. Acho que uma criança muito pequena, descendo a escada sorrateiramente, depreenderia violência e morte e maldade e associaria essas coisas a uma certa série de palavras, pois acho que sem dúvida o assassino _disse_ de fato aquelas palavras. Seria um choque tremendo para uma criança. Crianças são criaturinhas muito esquisitas. Quando se assustam demais com alguma coisa, especialmente com algo que não compreendem, elas não falam sobre o que houve. Elas se fecham. Aparentemente, talvez esqueçam depois. Mas a memória continua lá, bem no fundo.

Amy respirou fundo.

– E você acha que foi isso o que aconteceu? Mas por que não me lembro de nada _agora_?

– Não podemos lembrar de tudo, mesmo que nos esforcemos. Muitas vezes tentamos e a memória se afasta ainda mais. Mas acho que há algumas indicações de que foi isso o que aconteceu mesmo. Por exemplo: quando você me falou, há pouco, sobre o que se passou ontem à noite no teatro, você usou uma combinação de palavras muito reveladoras. Você disse que parecia estar olhando "_através_ da balaustrada", mas não é comum que alguém olhe para o piso inferior _através_ da balaustrada. O normal seria olhar _por_ _cima_ da balaustrada. Só uma criança olharia _através_ dela.

– A senhora é realmente muito perspicaz.

– Esses pequenos detalhes são muito significativos.

– Mas... _quem_ _era_ _Helen_? – Amy perguntou, ainda perplexa.

– Me diga uma coisa, querida, você continua tendo certeza de que era "Helen"?

– Sim... e isso é terrivelmente estranho, porque não sei quem é essa "Helen", mas ao mesmo tempo sei... o que quero dizer é que era "Helen" que estava lá no chão... Como poderei ir além disso?

– Bem, acho que a coisa mais óbvia a fazer é descobrir se alguma vez você já esteve na Inglaterra quando criança, ou se é possível que tenha estado. Consultar algum parente.

– Como eu disse, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha sete anos e minha avó há pouco tempo. Não vejo quem mais poderia me dizer alguma coisa à respeito... – Amy murchou.

– E a sua tia-avó?

– Nós estamos sem nos falar e eu duvido que ela me diga alguma coisa.

– Então você tem que procurar alguém que já cuidou da casa quando era criança. Há alguém antiga o bastante que possa ter trabalhado lá há mais de doze anos atrás?

– Sim, acho que sim. Assim que eu voltar para lá, vou perguntar para a sra. Hudson ou até mesmo para Andy. Ah, muito obrigada, Miss Mild! A senhora foi incrivelmente atenciosa. E espero mesmo que seja verdadeira a sua hipótese. Porque, se for, bem, estará tudo certo. Quero dizer, não será nada sobrenatural.

– De nada, querida. Espero que a solução seja essa que imaginamos. Vou visitar uns parentes meus no norte do país amanhã. Volto a Londres, de passagem, dentre mais ou menos três dias. Se você e o seu namorado estiverem por aqui, ou se você tiver voltado a Devon e descobrido alguma coisa, terei _muita_ curiosidade em saber qual foi a conclusão.

– _É_ _claro_, Miss Mild! De qualquer jeito, queria que a senhora conhecesse Ian. Ele é uma graça. E poderemos conversar bastante a respeito do assunto todo.

O ânimo de Amy já estava renovado a essa altura. Rose Mild, porém, parecia imersa em pensamentos.

**Povoooo!**

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho, saído do forno da minha imaginação! - hurg! Isso foi horrível podem dizer...**

**Pois é, me apressei um pouquinho - e a minha criatividade, consequentemente - já que hoje eu vou pra casa da minha tia e vou ficar lá até o sábado. Acho que não vou conseguir acessar a internet de lá :( - não, minha tia não é uma caipira brejeira (nada contra as caipiras brejeiras..), mas eu acho que a gente vai ficar passeando o dia inteiro, indo pra praia, comendo pizza ou batendo perna no shopping, e de noite eu já vou estar tão morta de cansaço que não vou nem conseguir ligar pros meus pais pra desejar boa noite.**

**Mas, de qualquer modo, e como eu não sou uma boba nem nada, estou levando meu celular para maiores comunicações e acessos à internet! Yes!**

**Beijinhos de pizza de marguerita que eu pretendo comer hoje à noite! - sem miojo, Thata, please! Eca!**

**Ah, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! :***


	10. De volta

Amy olhou mais uma vez para a casa. Ela já havia olhado para ela tantas vezes, mas agora ela a olhava de um jeito especial. "Será que eu já morei mesmo aqui?"

Teve receio de colocar os pés dentro do hall, do mesmo hall que ela havia visto a mulher morta. Ela tomou coragem com uma grande rufada de ar e entrou. "Que bobagem, Amy, a casa continua a mesma" ela pensou. Tudo claro com o sol da tardinha, tudo em perfeita ordem como sempre, nada sombrio ou sinistro. Mas ainda assim parecia haver algo que antes não havia. E Amy sabia o que era, ou melhor, _quem_ era..._ Agora havia Helen._ Amy quase podia sentir a presença dela no meio do hall de entrada, com seus cabelos dourados e seu rosto azul. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha só de vislumbrá-la.

Ian passou o braço em volta da sua cintura e, olhando para ela, perguntou:

– Tudo bem?

Ela deu outra tragada de ar e respondeu, tentando ser firme e tranquila:

– Tudo.

Ele olhou para ela e ela imediatamente virou o rosto para olhar para ele também. Ian lhe olhava com compaixão, compaixão e pena. Seu olhar de alguma maneira lhe transmitia coragem. Ele apertou sua mão e apenas disse:

– Coragem.

Amy assentiu e os dois penetraram no recinto.

– Amy, querida, você voltou! – Andy disse quando passaram pela cozinha. Ela lhe deu um caloroso abraço e de imediato Amy se sentiu melhor.

– Andy, você poderia levar a mala de Amy lá pra cima e desfazê-la?

– Claro!

Ian olhou para Amy e disse:

– Vá para o seu quarto, tome um banho, descanse um pouco que daqui a pouco eu passo lá para nós falarmos com a sra. Hudson, certo?

Amy apenas balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo. Ian olhou para a garota e sentiu remorso. Ela parecia tão assustada com tudo aquilo, tão perturbada.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ele lhe garantiu e lhe deu um beijo. – Nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

Amy subiu com Andy. Chegando no quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar Buddy. Ele estava maior. Parecia que ela havia ficado fora tanto tempo!

– Querido, senti tanto a sua falta! – ela disse, abraçando a bola de pelos. Seus pelos estavam brilhando.

– Henry deu um banho nele – Andy falou.

– Estou reparando. Ele está tão cheiroso! – Amy deu o primeiro sorriso naquele dia. – E como está o Henry?

– Sentiu a sua falta – ela respondeu enquanto abria a mala pequena de Amy.

Amy simplesmente não havia entendido porque Ian havia mandado Andy para lá para desfazer a sua mala se essa era tão pequena. Talvez ele só quisesse que ela não ficasse sozinha e pirasse de vez. Ela também sentiu falta de Henry. De algum jeito, queria vê-lo logo.

Amy sentou na cama. Andy a olhou um pouco preocupada.

– Então, como foi a viagem? Londres não é mesmo sombria de um jeito adorável? E aquelas lojas maravilhosas! Só não é melhor do que a Escócia, com seus campos verdejantes. Sou de lá, sabe? Nós morávamos em uma pequena fazenda.

– Sim. Sombria... – ela respondeu, vaga.

– Que foi, querida? Você parece estar tão distante.

Amy virou-se:

– Estou, não é? Devo estar parecendo ridícula! Não vejo como isso poderia me atingir. Ela está morta, afinal. E mortos não voltam, não é?

Andy, que não estava inteirada dos acontecimento, não entendeu nada.

– Oh, querida, está mesmo tudo bem?

– Eu espero, sinceramente, que sim.

– E você não está ridícula, apenas _assustada – _Andy falou, tentando ser o mais delicada possível.

– Eu estou, Andy. Estou bastante assustada...

**Clima de suspense...!**

**Amooooo isso demais! Vi Sherlock Holmes e isso apenas me motivou ainda mais a esse clima de mistério! Embora tenha achado que o primeiro foi melhor... Nesse eu sabia quase tudo que ia acontecer porque foi baseado nas "memórias de Sherlock Holmes". É muito engraçado e continua aquele clima meio tenso - e hilário - entre Holmes e Watson - não tem quem me tire da cabeça que os dois são um tanto suspeitos...**

**Povo! Espero que tenha ficado aceitável e espero que receba alguma bondosa review! **

**Beijinhos açucarados!**


End file.
